


Stranieri in terra straniera.

by pinkplumcake



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: Wufei sposta lo sguardo verso i suoi amici, e vorrebbe domandargli come hanno fatto ad essere certi di fare la cosa giusta, durante quegli ultimi giorni. Vorrebbe chiedere se erano certi di appartenere al posto in cui sarebbero tornati, o se la guerra non fosse ormai entrata sotto la loro pelle.Vorrebbe chiedere a Heero quale sia il suo posto, se davvero pensava che fosse possibile smettere di combattere per persone come loro.





	Stranieri in terra straniera.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt: _In cinque in una stanza da letto (prompt #3)_ per lo [Scavenger Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/scavenger-hunt/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Ficlet coda di Endless Waltz.

Quatre non ricordava che il vento fosse così pungente di notte, sulla Terra. Il freddo gli entra sotto la pelle, fino a raggiungere le ossa.  
Sorride piano quando sente la mano di Trowa poggiarsi sulla la sua spalla, annuendo appena. Quella notte era sembrata durare una vita intera, e ancora non era sorto il sole. **  
**

Le spalle di Duo tremano da sotto il giubbotto di pelle, mentre li raggiunge accelerando il passo, attraversando il grande corridoio dell’ospedale, fino a fermarsi davanti ad una piccola stanza bianca.  
Davanti alla porta ci sono alcuni agenti dei Preventer, che esitano un istante prima di annuire, facendoli entrare.

Relena si volta, un sorriso amaro che le increspa le labbra, appena li sente. “I medici dicono che ha solo bisogno di riposo” dice, lasciando la mano di Heero sulle coperte bianche e alzandosi in piedi.  
“E’ facile dirlo per loro” esclama Duo, per cercare di spezzare la tensione, ma quella mezza risata suona vuota anche alle sue orecchie.  
“Devo andare ora,” dice Relena annuendo verso gli agenti mentre un sospiro pesante le sfugge dalle labbra. “Non lascerò la Terra prima di qualche giorno. Per qualsiasi cosa avete il mio numero personale.”  
Quatre annuisce piano, sfiorandole una spalla con le dita, “non è solo, non devi preoccuparti.”

Dopo una notte del genere, Relena non trova nemmeno la forza per provare a sorridergli.

Trowa appoggia la schiena contro il muro bianco, mentre Duo si lascia cadere su una delle poltroncine accanto al letto di Heero. “E così,” comincia, la voce che quasi non è che un sussurro “è finita.”  
Una parte di lui ha quasi paura di pronunciare quelle parole ad alta voce. Aveva vissuto con la guerra dal momento stesso in cui era nato.

Quatre chiude gli occhi e si morde le labbra. Sopravvivere a quella notte era sempre sembrato un pensiero così lontano, anche ora che è quasi mattina.  
Trowa sospira, avvicinandosi alla grossa finestra che dà sulla città, ancora polverosa e fumante per la battaglia appena trascorsa. _“Non è finita”_ vorrebbe dire, _“ci saranno altri Barton,”_ perchè c’era passato già l’anno prima. Quella sensazione, dietro a ogni sorriso che Catherine gli rivolgeva alla fine di ogni spettacolo, o alla fine di ogni email che Quatre gli aveva scritto che sembrava non parlare di nulla, che ogni cosa fosse in precario equilibrio.  
Ma per quella sera lo è.  
Quella sera sono riusciti a rimanere in piedi, e per adesso puo' bastare.

Il petto di Heero continua ad alzarsi e abbassarsi piano, sotto il lenzuolo bianco.  
Duo si alza in piedi, fissando i suoi occhi chiusi. "Sempre a fare scene drammatiche," dice piano, avvicinandosi un po’ al suo viso "quando la smetterai di farci prendere infarti?" ma suona un po' come _Idiota_ e _Grazie_ e _Se fossi morto ti avrei ucciso_ , tutto nella stessa frase.

Qualche ora dopo, mentre il cielo si fa più chiaro, Quatre si alza dalla sedia, "vado a prendere qualcosa da bere" dice socchiudendo la porta dietro la schiena.

Cammina piano mentre torna indietro dalla caffetteria dell'ospedale, un bicchierino di tè tra le dita e due bottiglie di acqua fresca nell'altra mano. La plastica è bollente, e gli sarebbe sfuggita dalle labbra un'imprecazione, se non avesse sentito qualcuno aiutarlo prendendogli le bottiglie dalle mani.  
Quando si volta, le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso sincero. "Wufei"

"Dovresti fare più attenzione" dice lui scuotendo la testa piano.  
"Hai ragione," mormora leggermente imbarazzato. "La stanza di Heero è in fondo al corridoio. Non ha ancora preso conoscenza, ma i dottori dicono che non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, è solo stress e stanchezza."  
"Ho capito" dice, e nei suoi occhi c'è una sfumatura di senso di colpa, perchè come al solito era stato troppo testardo. Come al solito non aveva capito abbastanza presto.  
"Perchè non vieni dentro? Ci sono anche Trowa e Duo."  
Wufei esita un istante; il rimorso, l'orgoglio, la vergogna e la paura che gli riempiono la bocca, cercando una scusa credibile per rimanere nel corridoio tutta la notte e aspettare da solo di avere notizie, ma dopo qualche istante annuisce. E' il minimo che puo' fare per Heero.

"Ce ne hai messo di tempo!" sorride Duo quando lo vede, mentre Wufei si chiude la porta dietro le spalle, appoggiando la schiena alla parete chiara. Trowa lo saluta con un gesto del viso, prendendogli una bottiglietta dalle mani e bevendone un sorso.  
Wufei sposta lo sguardo verso i suoi amici, e vorrebbe domandargli come hanno fatto ad essere certi di fare la cosa giusta, durante quegli ultimi giorni. Vorrebbe chiedere se erano certi di appartenere al posto in cui sarebbero tornati, o se la guerra non fosse ormai entrata sotto la loro pelle.  
Vorrebbe chiedere a Heero quale sia il suo posto, se davvero pensava che fosse possibile smettere di combattere per persone come loro.

Poi però Heero apre gli occhi piano, mentre la luce del sole si fa largo tra la polvere della città e le tapparelle alle finestre, allontanando quella cappa d'ansia leggera che sembrava riempire la stanza. E sono di nuovo loro cinque dopo la fine del mondo. Deve pur volere dire qualcosa.


End file.
